


Longbottom Luck

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Longbottom Luck

**Title:** Longbottom Luck  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #59: Alphabet Challenge -- the letter L  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Um, I hope everyone has some insulin just in case. ;)

  
~

Longbottom Luck

~

“Longbottom!”

Leering men had never been Neville’s thing, so he headed for the door, hoping he would make it. Luckily, he did, unluckily, so did his pursuer.

Long fingers grasped his arm, and Neville found himself being pulled into an alley. _Lovely_ , Neville groaned mentally as fetid breath hit him.

“Leave,” someone growled, and a moment later Neville was free, the drunkard gone, gentle fingers checking him for injury. “Lucky I was here.”

“Lucky,” Neville echoed, gazing into Bill’s face.

Leaning close, Bill kissed him. “Late, sorry,” he whispered.

“Love you anyway,” Neville replied.

~


End file.
